


Your True Mate

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 5584A/N: Request for Crowley Weekend: Omega reader is hunting with the Winchesters and finally meets Crowley when the Winchesters need help. Crowley is her true mate so she goes into heat early. Omega reader is blindsided because she doesn’t believe in the true mate soulmate theory- @sea040561 I hope you like the fic hun. Thanks for requesting and being patient with me. This is also written for the SPN Kink Bingo for the square, Knotting and written for @ravenangel33 Hell Challenge with the prompt, “You are truly beautiful. Corrupting you will be fun.” SMUT ahead. If you’re under 18, stop now and turn back. One NSFW gif and one NSFW pic placed in the story to heighten the smut.





	Your True Mate

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/163781733256/your-true-mate)

 

It was getting tougher to be around two Alphas, especially Alphas you considered friends. The last thing you wanted was to be mated. You didn’t have the best example of an Alpha/Omega pairing from your parents and the idea seemed like one sordid mess. Hence, you were pill popping suppressants hoping for the best. You knew that over time they worked less and if you didn’t get a mate soon you might die. So eventually you’d have to give in, you just didn’t want to do what your mom did and settle for some guy. Your dad loved someone else but your mom got pregnant. Wanting to be a stand-up guy, he married your mother and never looked back. He wasn’t a bad guy, he was a great father, but only an okay husband. PDA with your mother was rare and he spent an awful lot of his time at work. Life happens but you refused to make the same mistakes.

 

You never had sex with Alphas, you chose only Betas and were very careful to always use protection. You also adopted a kick-ass, tough demeanor instead of the typical meek, subservient demeanor you saw other Omegas adopt. Just because biology deemed you an Omega, it didn't mean you had to accept that label for yourself. You successfully fooled everyone around you into thinking you were a Beta. Truthfully, you wish you were. Life would be so much easier.

 

Your mom read you fairy tales before bed about romanticized pairings involving True Mates. When you grew up you knew there was no such a thing as True Mates, just horny Alphas trying to stake a claim on defenseless Omegas.

 

However, you never made yourself defenseless. You’d never fell claim to the lies in that storybook. You grew up into an amazing hunter and saved people on a daily basis. You dedicated your life to helping others, which was more important than finding a mate.

 

Your heat wasn’t due for another two weeks, which was great. You could do this hunt and help a friend out in Oregon. No one the wiser, you’d check into a motel for a week. You’d come back refreshed and join the Winchesters on another hunt or so you thought. Life has a way of never going as planned.

 

Trying to get rid of your epic bed hair, you fixed your hair. Then you downed a couple pills and put on some perfume to mask any residual scent. On your way out of your bedroom, you grabbed your hunting gear ready to get started. That’s when a new smell hit your nose.

 

You paused mid-step, curious about the owner of this tantalizing scent. Most Alphas had rather harsh and insistent smells that clogged your nose with offensive scents of leather and musk. And if they were hunters, gunpowder. Oh how attractive right? But this smell was so different.

 

Could it really be from an Alpha? Why was this one so different? His scent was warm and inviting of deep forests, the very forests you ran to as a child to find comfort, mixed with the smells of a campfire and roasted marshmallows. How curious, really. There was the hint of something else. Sulfur, was it? Could he be a demon as well? Why would an Alpha demon intrigue you? And why would a demon care about a silly human Omega? Even if his scent was intriguing, you didn’t stand much of a chance. If he was a demon, he’d go with demons. Alphas stick with their own kind usually.

 

Behind a wall, you stood right where you were, not moving closer to the intriguing Alpha. You were content to just smell and listen from your vantage point. You closed your eyes, sticking your nose up discreetly and smiled as the scent wafted around you. You sighed heavily, not thinking anyone knew you were there. You were hidden behind a wall after all.

 

It was creepy and slightly offputting that a stranger could make you so happy and safe right away. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he put you under a spell.

 

The man, whoever he was, was talking to your friends with a voice like silk and an accent you could grow quite accustomed to. You peeked around the corner, and saw that he was wearing a black suit that fit him like a glove with polished black leather loafers. The man sure had style. You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips as you scoped out the mystery man.

 

Before you knew what hit you, the very Alpha you were intrigued with spoke to you. Whoops. Guess your hiding spot wasn’t so hidden. His voice sounded loud in the small, open space. There was a twinge of sarcasm and jest in his tone and a smirk on his face as he looked over at you.

 

“What do we have here? A shy little Beta? Come now, I don’t bite but I don’t take too kindly to interlopers. Do join us won’t you, pet?”

 

Your eyes widened as you slowly stepped out from your hiding place, laughing nervously. Your face grew redder by the second.The second you stepped closer to Crowley, his eyes widened. He very carefully lifted his nose into the air and scented you. Despite his actions being discrete, Crowley caught Dean’s attention nonetheless. He glared at Crowley who stared at you in shock. You looked around uncomfortable, not able to meet Crowley’s heated gaze. Why was he already scenting you?

 

With your proximity to the mystery man, his scent was only stronger. Strong enough to distract your from any conscious thought. You shifted from foot to foot before clearing your throat trying to speak. “Who’s he?” you asked, shocked that your voice remained even.

 

“Crowley, the King of Hell,” Sam offered as he watched you and Crowley closely.

 

“That’s the King of Hell?” you asked incredulously.

 

The conversation short as it may be, was enough to get Crowley talking again. “What were you expecting? Pitchforks and a tail?”

 

You imagined Crowley with both, which prompted you to giggle in amusement. “Well now that you said that, it’s hard to get the picture out of my mind but no. I was actually thinking of someone more cruel; not a sarcastic man smiling at me in a tailored suit.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“He can be cruel Y/N,” Dean added harshly.

 

“No need to scare the poppet now, Dean!” Crowley growled back.

 

You bit your lip to suppress a whimper at his growl. As if Crowley knew, his eye darted towards you, squinting. Dean cleared his throat and changed the subject; happy to talk about the case. “So we called you because we need your help.”

 

Crowley’s eyes shifted from you to Dean. “Well look at that. I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“Cut the sarcasm, Crowley. Will you help us?” Dean added.

 

“With taking down some rogue demons who are working with a witch? Sure. I’d be happy to show my minions what happens when they betray the King.”

 

“Whatever. Okay, let’s head out,” Dean said suddenly frustrated with where the conversation was going.

 

The boys quickly climbed up the stairs and opened the bunker door. Sam threw you a nervous gaze but you waved off his concern with your hand.

 

You moved to follow them out of the Bunker, when Crowley suddenly stepped forward, blocking your path. You became nervous and confused. Why he would be acting so aggressive towards you? What happened to just talking? You supposed it was better than him grabbing your arm and stopping you physically.

 

Crowley smirked at your anxious face. What an Alpha reaction. “You know my name, but I never caught yours, love.”

 

So he just wanted a name? Kind of dramatic. He could have just asked you in the car. You rolled your eyes before a smile crept over your face at his antics. “Y/N,” you said holding out your hand to shake his, not thinking much of it. The second he shook your hand, you felt an electric charge. A little shock and warmth coursed through your body. Crowley’s eyes darkened as a low growl came out. You couldn’t suppress your whimper this time. “Omega,” he growled.

 

You took a hurried step backwards hitting the library table. You gulped audibly as you looked at his darkened gaze. Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself. Masking the fear, you looked upon him with disdain. How could he have known you were an Omega? Even the boys didn’t know. Your voice came out strong and firm, unlike the tone Crowley was expecting.

 

“I’m a beta and I have a hunt to do. Please excuse me,” you said politely as you strode past him. You walked up the stairs and nearly ripped off Baby’s rear door to clammor into the backseat. Dean and Sam exchanged glances wondering what that was all about but having the good sense not to ask you.

 

Crowley climbed into Baby seconds behind you, sitting on the right side of the rather spacious backseat. You chanced a glance at him and saw that his face was quite pale and he seemed rather put out. You shrugged off his behavior, looking out the window instead. Although the tension was thick, no one addressed it, so you both remained silent about it.

 

Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about you. He didn't believe in True Mates. Well, until now, that is. He’s a demon after all. Demons aren’t privy to the demands of the flesh. Crowley had been in that vessel for centuries. He supposed it would make sense that he would adopt Alpha urges, just like any other red blooded man would.

 

With those urges came True Mates. You were tough and beautiful. The second you walked into the room, he was taken with you. You would make a fine Queen. He wanted to have what Dean referred to as the “apple pie life” with you. The King of Hell wanted to settle down with you. He still wanted to be King at least for now. Until he could guarantee a clean break from the supernatural world all together.

 

He wasn’t too happy about having you on the hunt. The Winchesters were clearly idiots, thinking you were a Beta. For whatever simply moronic reason you being an Omega was a secret and he refused to oust you. It didn’t make the situation any better.

 

He felt your apprehension and fear at what the touch caused in your body, along with your distaste for Alphas in general. He knew all too well what normal human Alphas were capable of doing. Crowley understood your feelings even though he was different. He was no mere mortal, but a King. Obviously you needed your space, so space and silence it was. Strange that one touch would elicit so many emotions in a demon who shouldn’t be feeling anything.

 

You felt hot but you didn’t think anything of it. In fact, you thought you were getting sick. You forgot your jacket on a hunt last week. It was freezing out and you only had a threadbare sweater to keep out the chill. A cold made sense given your last hunt but this was no cold, this was a heat. You felt a nervous energy take over and you found it hard to sit in one place. What’s even weirder was that you felt what must have been Crowley’s emotions: adoration, respect and a strong feeling of like. Maybe the emotion was love? Could demons love?

 

You were unversed with what that would feel like for a demon. But whatever the feeling was, it was strong. As if Crowley could tense your nervousness, waves of comfort poured out of him and into you. You found all of this really strange and daunting. The hunt came first though, weird feelings, emotional bonds and a conversation with Crowley second.

 

You nearly ran out of the car to start the hunt. Dean noticed and smirked back at Crowley. Crowley only rolled his eyes in response. The Winchesters knew nothing of the real reason and there was no sense in Crowley offering any explanation. It wasn’t any of their business.

 

You all split up to go your separate ways. The boys went in the front of the warehouse while you and Crowley went around back. Once inside, you turned left as Crowley turned right ignoring his growing sense of dread at separating from you. One by one you all cleared the warehouse.

 

You passed dead demons, taking out some here and there, all the while growing more and more feverish. When you started doubling over in pain, you knew it was a heat. The question was what triggered it?

 

Thankfully, the boys were on the other side of the warehouse so they wouldn’t know just yet. The last thing you needed was a territorial Alpha fight during a hunt.

 

You bit your lip so you wouldn’t cry out, managing to keep each painful spasm quiet. Refusing the role of the damsel in distress, you held steadfast against the risk of exposure and dying on a hunt due to a heat. Fuck biology.

 

The second you cleared your half, you instinctively went to find Crowley. It wasn’t even a conscious choice, your feet were taking you there of their own accord.

 

You saw Crowley glued to the wall and tied up by the witch’s spell. Dead demons littered the floor all around him. You closed your eyes and channeled every ounce of pain you felt into anger. Pain was useless but anger was an advantage if you knew how to use it right.

 

You clenched your fists as you ran into the room. Your guns ablaze, you emptied the entire clip into the witch in a matter of seconds. Using every ounce of martial arts you knew, you fought the two rogue demons you found hiding in the corner. They shouldn’t have messed with an angry Omega. The instant the witch died, Crowley sunk down the wall at a fast rate, plunking down onto the ground in a heap.

 

You ran over to Crowley touching his cheek and looking into his eyes. You ignored the warm tingle on your fingers from the touch. “Are you okay?”

 

“The old hag got the drop on me.”

 

“Always so colorful in your descriptions?”

 

“Always so sassy?” he quipped.

 

“Without fail.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile at that comment.

 

“Sometimes it’s the Omega who saves the Alpha,” you added. “The King of Hell was the damsel in distress this time.”

 

Crowley quirked his eyebrows at you.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t destroy your street cred. This stays between you and I. Feel free to say I needed saving. Would hate to destroy your bad guy rep.”

 

“How kind of you darling,” Crowley sassed.

 

You made quick work of the ties that bound him. After he was free, you slowly stood up, your gaze roving over his figure. “Shame I’m not looking for an Alpha.”

 

His voice was filled with concern for his Omega. He was done with sarcastic witty banter. You were in heat and you needed help. “You’re in heat you have to -.”

 

“I don’t have to do anything, Crowley. I don’t ascribe myself to the stereotype of weak victim who needs Alpha cock. They have toys for that.”

 

The boys arrived as Crowley stretched his legs. Both boys froze, your heat now obvious. You shrugged as you said nervously, “Surprise, I’m an Omega.”

 

“But you’re the toughest girl I know,” Dean added, trying to take in the new information.

 

“Gee thanks Dean. You sure you don’t mean, ‘Wow, you’re not weak and submissive at all?’ For the record, my societal classification doesn’t define me, my personality does.”

 

“I think what my brother meant to say is that we never knew. How did you hide it so well?”

 

“Suppressants.”

 

“All this time?” Sam queried.

 

“Yeah I wanted to do what I loved doing without being pressured to find an Alpha. I love you guys like brothers but I’m not...looking for that.”

 

Both brothers nodded nervously as they tried to calm their Alpha natures. Dean was scenting you, as was Sam. Crowley’s eyes darkened at that fact. This was exactly what you wanted to avoid but before you could tell them that, Crowley grabbed your hand and teleported you both to a hotel room.

 

He snapped his fingers again, slashing Baby’s tires for good measure. That should slow the Winchesters down some and give Crowley enough to win you over. Crowley wasn’t going to get into a pissing match with Dean. You were his and he refused to let any other Alpha even think they stood a chance with you.

 

Knowing you would be his soon enough, Crowley left you in the motel room to your own devices. After all these years on suppressants with no Alpha in sight, your heat would be horrid. Sooner or later, you’d be with your rightful Alpha.

 

It took everything he had to leave you but he needed to make sure you choose him, not because you needed relief from your heat but because you genuinely wanted to be with him.

 

Crowley closed the motel door behind you only to stand outside awaiting your call. He got strange looks from the other occupants but one low, threatening growl was enough for them to get the point and move on.

 

You watched him duck out. A part of you wanted him to come back. You laid in bed groaning as you fumbled in your bag for your toy. You turned it on the maximum setting, thrusting it into your wet pussy, desperate to come. For some unknown reason, your orgasm failed you over and over again. As you threw the toy against the wall in frustration, you saw your phone light up. Someone was calling, Crowley to be exact. Oh boy.

 

You took a deep breath and picked up the phone, bracing yourself for the conversation you both needed to have. You took a deep, calming breath and then another. Your heat was a lot worse this time. You felt drained, feverish, all around sick and way too hot. You had a splitting headache and mind-numbing cramps. Maybe you’d have to do what you vowed you never would and pick an Alpha. Maybe Crowley would be an amazing Alpha, if given the chance?

 

“The toys didn’t work did they?” Crowley asked, his tone a confident one.

 

“How did -,” you started, your tone a bit frustrated.

 

“Paper thin walls and I’m the King of Hell, darling. I always know.”

 

You knew he was about to suggest that he could help you. A part of you really wanted that but you couldn’t fight the angry, sassy comments that wanted to come out. Your independent nature was fighting against your Omega demands, as it had all your life. “Well if you must know, no they didn’t. Nice to know the King has time to nose around in the life of a hunter.” You rolled your eyes at your own comment. “For the love of sass, shut up girl. Dying because of pride and not wanting to give is a fool’s errand,” you thought to yourself.

 

Crowley nodded, taking in your sarcasm and realized that he should try a different approach if he wanted you to say yes. Ever the strategist, he went to the heart of the problem. “Have you ever had an Alpha before?”

 

“No,” you answered truthfully, your voice smaller and softer than you would have liked.

 

“Why the hesitation here, love? You’re in pain, you need an alpha and I’m not just any Alpha. I’m your True Mate.”

 

You literally laughed into the phone. Crowley suppressed a growl at your insolence. You were a feisty Omega, for sure which made him like you all the more but right now that same feistiness was rather frustrating.

 

“True Mates don't exist Crowley,” you said almost mournful with a slightly harsh edge.

 

“Really pet? Well, then why do you smell so delicious?”

 

Silence rang out between you. Sighing, he realized honesty might be the best way to go with you. He hated touchy-feely, emotional outpours but he didn't see any other way to get his point across.

 

“You remind me of my childhood in Canisbay. Of the green, rolling hills of Scotland. Of the lilies, lilacs and rosemary that grew there. The perfume you wear adds a heavenly vanilla smell to your scent. It's quite enticing indeed, love. No other Omega smells that way nor excites me like you do. You know I’m the King of Hell. I don't adhere to the same needs as human Alphas but I can't get you out of my head all the same. You affect me. You awaken my Alpha. The second I saw you, I was fighting to not claim you right then and there. No other human or demon has ever evoked what you do in me and I’ve lived a long time love, centuries in fact. And not once did my Alpha stir. Telling isn’t it?”

 

He allowed a silence in the conversation for you to really think about what he was saying to you. After a beat, he added, “And don’t lie to me. I saw you scenting me. I saw your smile when you walked in and saw me. Noticed the blush on your cheeks. I affect you the same way love. So why fight it?”

 

“I don’t want an Alpha,” you said, slight hesitation in your voice now that Crowley’s feelings were clear.

 

Crowley’s agitation shown through in his tone. “So you choose death?” As he continued, his voice grew softer more melodic. “Silly little hunter. What’s so bad about mating with an Alpha? What does it mean to you exactly?”

 

“Pairings aren’t all fairytales.”

 

“Who's to say that our pairing wouldn’t be a fairytale?”

 

“My mother was mated to this guy who was nice and all. There was no real connection, no love. He was just some Alpha who chose to raise the family he created.”

 

“And you worry that I will lock you into a similar fate?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Nonsense pet. There’s no way we could be your parents. Not with how my body needs you, how it calls to you. I am your True Mate. How else can I feel your emotions? I care about you, Y/N. I am saddened that your mother didn’t find hers but you did. You’re not settling with me, you’re ending up with me. Don’t settle for death. Live with me and stop being so bloody obstinate, will you? You’re mine, no question. The sooner you accept that truth, the sooner I can come in there and ease your suffering.”

 

You froze, your face scrunching up. So you could feel each other’s emotions? Okay, well that is rare and definitely pointed to True Mates. You concentrated on his scent, on how delicious and mouth-watering it was to you. He must be somewhere close for it to be that strong but your mind was in a fog with the intensity of your heat so you couldn’t exactly pinpoint where he was. You finally gave into his scent completely. You let out a sigh and a loud moan.

 

You thought back to your childhood, to the stories your mother told you about and you knew Crowley was right. Tears formed in your eyes at the thought that you had found your soulmate. Everything that happened has lead you to this point, to finding the King of Hell. And he a King mind you, was begging you to say yes. Strange that he should be your soulmate, that you were destined for Hell; but we don’t choose our soulmates. Fate chooses for us. The cramps were getting worse with each passing second, the more you resisted. You smiled a wistful smile as you whispered into the phone, “Yes.”

 

Crowley sighed in relief and couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his face. He slowly opened the motel room door.

 

“You were outside the door the entire time?” you asked incredulously.

 

“I wasn’t going to leave my mate suffering in a hotel room alone,” Crowley stated slightly affronted.

 

You laughed, trying to ease his scowl. “I didn't mean to offend. Of course any Alpha worth his salt would never leave his Omega. I just didn't know you were that close. How did you know I would say yes?”

 

“You’re a smart girl Y/N.”

 

You threw a pillow at his head. “Always so sassy.”

 

Crowley caught the pillow effortlessly. “And such a feisty little Omega. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Crowley wanted to take his time with you and worship your body, make it a night to remember. Possibly stay up all night mating you but time was not on his side. Judging by how pale you were and the pain clearly etched on your face, he didn't have the luxury of taking it slow. You needed to be claimed right then and there.

 

Crowley snapped his fingers, suddenly naked before your hungry eyes. You took in his body, the body of your Alpha and couldn't help but smile. He glanced slowly to the side taking in the small, plastic, discarded toy.

 

“I’m so much better than a seven inch piece of plastic,” he sassed.

 

You chuckled at his comment and added, “And bigger.”

 

He chuckled as he slowly stalked up the bed to you. You took the covers off and he hummed in approval at your body, running his hand down your curves. His body was screaming for him to mate you already. He wished he had the time to take it slow. Crowley placed his fingers in your slick pussy, finding you considerably wet. He still scissored you to be sure since you were using a seven inch dildo and he was much bigger and thicker than that cheap imitation.

 

“This all for me, pet? You’re so wet.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Were you thinking of me while you plunged that toy into your pussy? Hmm pet?”

 

“Yes Alpha,” you cooed, eyes closed as you relished the feeling of him stretching you open.

 

“Naughty girl. I would be happy to satisfy you. I’m much better than a piece of plastic.Think you can handle my rod?”

 

‘Only one way to find out.” You took Crowley by surprise and pushed him down on the bed as you climbed on top of him lowering yourself onto his thick hard cock in one fell swoop. You moaned loudly as you bottomed out, the feel of his cock inside you was divine. You never had an Alpha cock and the Betas you slept with occasionally were all much smaller. It was like he was made for you.

 

You looked down and caught Crowley’s blissed out expression. Smirking at him, you leaned down and kissed him deeply while you took his arms and pinned them over his head. You started off slowly to adjust to the way his dick filled you, the slight stretch as your walls accommodated him.

 

“Well this is an interesting change of events.”

 

“I’ve never been with an Alpha. I want to just get used to things if you’ll let me.”

 

Crowley nodded understanding completely, happy to let you use his cock as you saw fit. He’d claim you after.

 

With a renewed sassiness you added, “I’m a take charge kind of Omega. Wanted to see what you got.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

“Definitely Alpha material. And much bigger than my toy. You feel incredible inside me. Now lie back and let me show you what your Omega can do.”

 

“My Omega.”

 

“If you’ll have me.”

 

“In a heartbeat.”

 

You started to speed up, swirling your hips around his cock and bouncing up and down. You slowly sat up taking in his expression as you leaned back and placed your hands on your breasts. You rode him harder and faster, moaning his name over and over again as you teased your nipples. You alternated between playful flicks of your sensitive buds and slight twists. The pain/pleasure coursing through you added to the experience, making you lose your mind with pleasure and you didn't even come yet.

 

You closed your eyes in reverie, never having felt this connected to someone. You were spiraling towards an orgasm. Just a little longer and you'd be there, coming all over his huge Alpha cock. As if Crowley knew you were close, he thrust up into you, holding your hips to him. He pressed down hard on your clit and you came screaming, chanting “Crowley” and “Alpha,” only seconds later.

 

You head slumped forward, falling onto his chest. He held onto your back as he kept thrusting up to work you through your orgasm. When he was sure he squeezed every ounce of pleasure from your body, he flipped the both of you over and slowly slipped out of you. “You are truly beautiful. Corrupting you will be fun. Be a good girl and present for me, for your Alpha.”

 

Feeling willful you bit your lip. “Present? Hmmm, what’s that again?”

 

He growled in response. You teased him by slowly turning over, wiggling your ass in his face. He smacked your ass and you whined.

 

“You like that darling?”

 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

“Good girl. You’ve been a naughty Omega. Not doing what I ask and taking charge.” He spanked your ass two more times on each cheek as he listened to the sounds of your moans, begging him for more. “I have the good sense to spank your ass raw but I think you need my Alpha cock more than a proper spanking. But trust me darling, I will punish you later.”

 

“Counting on it.”

 

“My kinky little Omega.”

 

“No other Alpha could ever understand how wonderful you really are. So perfect for me.”

 

Crowley chose that moment to thrust into your wet pussy, going all the way in. You fell forward with the force of his thrust, you head falling into the pillow and moaning. He stayed there letting your body adjust to this angle and his cock.

 

(Found on google, not mine)

 

 

After a minute, he carefully lifted up you torso and held onto you as he thrust into you. He kept his thrusts fast and deep, knowing that you both needed to come right away. He didn't let up for a second. His hand wound around your throat lightly.

 

(Found on google, not mine)

 

 

“I promise my little Omega to take care of you and to love you. You are mine. MINE. My little Omega to love.”

 

“Yours. Yours Alpha.”

 

“Good Omega.”

 

Crowley sped up so fast, faster than humanly possible and you could feel yourself on the precipice about to fall over into sheer bliss. Crowley felt the exact same way and was waiting for you, ever the gentleman.

 

His hand wound around your body as he pressed circles into your clit. He whispered into your ear with a seductive voice, deeper than his usual tone, “Come now, love.”

 

And you did, falling over the edge into insurmountable pleasure. You screamed, sure your voice was going to go hoarse at the end of this mating. Crowley growled out your name with a thunderous roar that everyone in the motel and probably Hell could hear. You were now his.

 

As his knot swelled inside you, he bit your neck thus claiming you officially as his. You were on the tail end of your orgasm so the pain was dulled by the pleasure you felt. You were sure the claiming mark would be a strong one. Crowley didn't seem like the type to do anything half-assed. He pressed slow sweet kisses to the back of your neck as he held you to him, turning the both of you to the side. His knot locked into place.

 

He felt a calm and happiness he didn't think possible, given all that he’d done and the fact that he was a demon. But with you here, he had everything he ever wanted. He would be truly loved like he deserved.

 

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” you offered. You truthfully had no idea why you resisted so adamantly. He was definitely your True Mate.

 

“You don’t get to be King by giving up on promising opportunities, love.”

 

You chuckled. “I never thought I’d want an Alpha but you make it seem like it’s not that bad.”

 

“Oh darling this is just the start. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

 

“I can’t wait,” you stated with a yawn. You were fighting against sleep, your eyes growing heavy from two orgasms and finally being mated.

 

Crowley chuckled at your attempt to remain awake. “Sleep darling. We have a lifetime together,” he cooed. He took the hair out of your face and caressed your cheek before nuzzling into your neck. You slowly fell asleep safe and happy in his arms. You were surrounded by the love pouring out of him. You could get used to feeling his emotions.

 

You weren't sure how long you slept but you woke suddenly, alarmed when the door burst open nearly falling off its hinges. Two angry Winchesters staring at the both of you. You clutched the covers, Crowley not even bothering to cover himself. He didn’t care what they saw. The Winchesters growled at the scene before them. They took in the state of you and frowned.

 

“You mated her Crowley?”

 

“Of course he did. He’s my True Mate, guys. You’re looking at the Queen of Hell, boys.”


End file.
